Cartas
by HanaMiu1
Summary: -Supongo que ven mi muerte de manera sorpresiva, aunque eso es obvio, un suicidio siempre es sorpresivo… venga ríanse, es un chiste malo pero al fin y al cabo es un chiste… bien, no es momento de bromear, deben estar tristes por mí y yo, mientras le hablo a esta grabadora, me estoy riendo un poco- (CANCELADO POR UN TIEMPO)
1. Capitulo 1

**¡Hola!**

**Hana reportándose con una nueva historia **

**Miu: Esta historia, fue producto de la inspiración de Hana y mía, mientras leíamos un libro llamado "Por trece razones" Esta interesante**

**Hana: Si, es bastante interesante, me hizo recordar alguna que otra cosa**

**_La voz _**

**-diálogos-**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**PRIMERA CARTA**

Estábamos reunidos en torno a su cama, se veía tan pacifica, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos cerrados, como si realmente estuviera durmiendo y por eso, todos esperábamos a que en algún momento ella despertase...

-Hay un CD- escuchamos a su hermana hablar -Dice...- hace una pausa -Para todos- susurra con voz rota

-Ponlo- habló dolido

La niña tomo el CD con las manos temblorosas y con cuidado lo puso dentro de un computador portátil que convenientemente estaba prendido...

Empezamos a escuchar

_..._

_Esta es una carta general, a todas las personas que se reunirán en torno a mi muerte… serán muy pocas personas, lo sé, no tengo muchos amigos, unos cuatro o cinco tal vez, jamás fui muy buena para hablar con las personas, pero eso ya no importa…_

¡Era su voz!

_Supongo que ven mi muerte de manera sorpresiva, aunque eso es obvio, un suicidio siempre es sorpresivo… venga ríanse, es un chiste malo pero al fin y al cabo es un chiste… bien, no es momento de bromear, deben estar tristes por mí y yo, mientras le hablo a esta grabadora, me estoy riendo un poco _

_Muchos dicen que el suicidio es una manera de escape muy cobarde… yo lo decía, ¿No es cierto Naruto-kun? Pero, como ya sabrás, mi vida nunca fue color rosa, es más, creo que ni tenía color_

_Junto a este CD, podrán encontrar sobres que van dirigidos a cada uno, están plasmados mis mas profundos pensamientos, mi opinión sobre cada uno de ustedes, mi ultima voluntad... es extraño decir esto... me siento vieja_

_Para empezar, supongo que debo contar mis razones para suicidarme... Bien... lo mejor será empezar_

_..._

Hubo una larga pausa

_Aunque no recuerde mucho de mi infancia, porque la mayoría son recuerdos bloqueados, hay pedazos que si vienen a mi mente de vez en cuando. Para una niña de cinco años, que lo tiene todo a la vista de todos, no tener a su padre le hacia sentir muy sola... Papa, no estoy diciendo que sea tu culpa, claro que no, mama siempre estuvo conmigo y me apoyo, pero tu solo fuiste el comienzo de todo, solías estar de viaje casi toda la semana y solo estabas los fines de semana... Y ni siquiera intentabas compensar tu tiempo perdido conmigo... ¿Tienes idea lo solas que nos hacías sentir a mama y a mi?_

Todos los presentes miramos a Hiashi, quien parecía no inmutarse sobre lo que estaba oyendo

_No, claro que no lo sabes, jamas te tomaste el tiempo para averiguarlo, siempre estabas muy ocupado... siempre algo era mas importante que tu esposa e hija. Cinco años... cinco años y yo a duras penas sabia reconocerte... ¿Porqué? Porque cuando llegabas, simplemente te encerrabas en tu despacho, en esas cuatro paredes a las que, ni mama, ni yo teníamos permiso de entrar... ¿Sabes para que salias? Salias de ese lugar, cuando te ibas de nuevo, hasta la siguiente semana en la que decidieras volver... o hasta la siguiente semana a esa, en la que te acordaras que tenias una familia... Pero no solamente salias para eso... tambien salias a satisfacer tus deseos carnales con mama_

Hiashi abrió los ojos de manera sorprendida y su rostro tomo una facción de molestia, todos nos sentíamos fuera de lugar en ese momento

_Se lo que estas pensando... se que en este momento debes estar molesto... te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que esta pasando por tu cabeza en este preciso momento... y por que te conozco, se que probablemente, la carta que va dirigida a ti va a ser olvidada en el fondo de uno de los cajones, del escritorio de tu despacho, se que ni siquiera la leerás, por que probablemente no te interesa saber que fue lo que tu hija -ahora muerta- ha escrito allí_

_Sabias bien que mama estaba enferma, claro que lo sabias, si conviviste con ella desde la secundaria, sabias que ella era débil en lo que a estado de salud se refiere... aunque ella siempre fue muy enérgica... Pero eso cambio cuando yo nací... por que ella se volvió una mujer que vivía para y por su hija, ella no te sonreía, ella no te miraba, se volvió sumisa a ti... pero fue por mi... solo que jamas te diste cuenta... Por que sabias que ella estaba débil después del parto, pero la abandonaste, y solo atinaste a culparme a mi por su estado de salud... ¿Pero sabes que otra cosa sabías? Que ella no aguantaría un segundo parto... cosa que se vio confirmada en el momento en que Hanabi-chan nació_

Nuestra vista giro hacia Hanabi, quien lloraba abrazando a su primo, Neji

_Hanabi-chan, te quise desde el momento en que mama me dijo que tendría una hermanita, estaba tan feliz, mama tambien lo estaba, pero ella sabía que iba a morir... ella lo sabía y por eso, unos días antes de que nacieras me dijo que cuidara de ti, como si fueses mi propia hija_

_Y con esmero lo intente, eras una muñequita en mis brazos, tan pequeñita, tan suave, tan tierna, reías por todo, ¿Sabes? tal vez mama haya muerto el día en que naciste... pero, aunque eso haya sucedido, tu fuiste un regalo que opaco ese acontecimiento. Cuanto no intente yo ser mas que una hermana para ti, quería que me vieras como yo veía a mama, con ternura, con amor... y al principio fue así... Dime Hanabi-chan... ¿Que te hizo cambiar?  
_

-¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Tu fuiste el que me dijo que cambiara! ¡Tu lo hiciste!- gritó Hanabi señalando a Hiashi

_Lo que sea que lo hubiera hecho... ya no importa, lo intente todo para que volvieras a mirarme de la misma manera en que lo hacías cuando tenias seis años... pero no sucedió... ahora solo resta decir algo... Hanabi-chan, te quiero_

_¿Sabes algo papa? si hubieras estado mas pendiente de mi... te hubieras dado cuenta de lo que viene a __continuación_

_..._

Solo Naruto y yo sabíamos lo que seguía... Hinata confiaba lo suficiente en nosotros dos como para contarnos

Hubo una pausa larga, como si de repente la grabación en el CD hubiera acabado, pero no, ahí se podía sentir la respiración agitada de Hinata

_..._

_Luego de meses de haber cumplido siete años... dejaste que un hombre me llevase con él... era el hermano de mama así que confiabas en él... terrible error papa, terrible error... Me llevo de paseo, por toda la ciudad, el ultimo lugar fue el parque, jugué un rato con las mariposas y corrí por el parque... Hasta ahora todo bien ¿No es así papa? Dime.. ¿Que sucederá cuando escuches el resto? No lo se... no estaré allí para ver que haces, tal vez ni te inmutes..._

_Mi tío me llamo, con una sonrisa corrí hasta él... me dijo que me sentara... me senté a su lado, como sospechan, eso no le bastó... me alzó y me sentó entre sus piernas... ¿Tienes idea de lo asustada que estaba, papa? No, no la tienes, no eras yo en ese momento... Con su mano levanto mi pequeña falda y corrió mi braga, e introdujo sus dedos en mi interior... ¿Saben que sucedió? Nada, no sucedió nada, no hice nada por apartarlo, tenia demasiado miedo como para moverme, cuando se hartó, saco sus dedos y me levanto... me llevo de nuevo a casa... por suerte para mi... eso no volvió a suceder, pero supe que estaba mal cuando entre a la secundaria... _

Miramos de nuevo a Hiashi, tenia una expresión dolida y llena de furia en su rostro, Naruto y yo nos miramos apretando los puños con ira

_En cierta parte, te agradezco que nos hayamos mudado papa, me alejaste de ese hombre y pude respirar tranquila... pero no confiaba en nadie, no confiaba en mi misma, no podía hacerlo, no podía evitar sentirme dolida y sucia, no podía evitarlo... ¿Ahora entiendes la razón por la que escondía mi cuerpo bajo los busos y sudaderas? espero que lo hagas... _

La grabación continuo...

_Con el tiempo llegue a olvidar aquel suceso, no lo recordaba, así como casi toda mi niñez... llego un momento en el que pude volver a confiar en las personas, fui capaz de tener amigas, Sakura, Ino y Karin... amaba estar con ellas, era divertido... pero luego me di cuenta que solo se burlaban de mi... así que deje de hablar con ellas, no volvi a salir, no hablaba con nadie... tal vez había perdido la voz como decían los rumores del instituto... pero no fue así... sin darme cuenta me hice amiga de Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun y Sai-kun... eran las únicas personas en las que confiaba_

_Chicos, ustedes jamas me defraudaron, siempre estuvieron ahí, Naruto-kun, tu siempre sabias cuando yo estaba mal, cuando estaba deprimida, sabias como animarme, Sasuke-kun, a tu lado siempre estaba riendo, aunque todos crean que eres un chico frío y sin sentimientos -Aunque a veces lo eres- nosotros cuatro sabíamos que no era así... eramos los cuatro fantásticos... siempre estábamos juntos, a donde ustedes iban... yo iba -Excepto el baño de chicos- y a donde yo iba, ustedes iban -Excepto al baño de chicas...- _

Escuchamos una suave risa proveniente desde la grabación

_Lamento no estar con ustedes hasta la graduación como prometimos, pero ya no puedo mas... Desde que me había empezado a hablar con ustedes y a sentarnos juntos en la hora del almuerzo, me habían empezado a dejar cartas en mi casillero, por aquí tengo una, se las __leeré_

_Deja de hablarte con ellos_

_No eres mas que una zorra_

_¡PUTA!_

_¡Aléjate! _

_Déjalos__ en paz_

_Nadie te necesita_

_Y por su puesto sabia quien las enviaba... Karin, gracias a ella, mi vida en el instituto fue una mierda, no podía disfrutar de un día tranquilo por que cada día había un nuevo rumor sobre mi. Que me había acostado con Naruto-kun, que me había acostado con Sasuke-kun, que me había acostado don Sai-kun aunque fuera dos años menor que yo, y que por esa razón ustedes chicos estaban junto a mi... los muchachos del instituto pensaron que era buena en la cama... por eso la mayoría intentaba pasarse conmigo, tal vez eran muy ingenuos o tal vez simplemente estaban necesitados, lo que me lleva a Kiba_

Apreté mis puños con ira

_Inuzuka Kiba, demasiado hiperactivo para el gusto de Sasuke-kun y mio... me perseguía como un perro faldero, hasta que sobrepaso los limites del acoso... fue entonces cuando a mi memoria regresó ese maldito momento de mi niñez, con ese hombre que arruino mi infancia... ¿Saben que hizo Kiba? Me intento violar, al ver que yo no me iba a acostar con él, como los rumores decían... Al día siguiente en el instituto, luego de haber golpeado a Kiba y haber salido corriendo, otro rubor iba de boca en boca... Hyuga Hinata era lesbiana_

_Ahora no solo me miraban con odio por ser la única amiga de los chicos mas populares de la escuela, ahora tambien me miraban con asco y repulsión, diariamente llegaban notas a mi casillero, insultándome, amenazándome y me golpeaban en el baño de chicas... golpes que intentaba tapar con maquillaje...  
_

Ella jamas mostró algún indicio de dolor, aunque la apoyáramos, jamas nos contó nada, observe a Naruto, quien lloraba a mares mirando su cuerpo en la cama

_Las cosas con mis vecinos no eran tan diferentes tampoco, los rumores del instituto llegaron hasta mi barrio y no se atrevían a mirarme, ni siquiera a responderme el habitual -Buenos días- pero eso no me importo, me dolió, si, no lo voy a negar, pero lo deje de lado un tiempo, trate de no prestarle atención a esos rumores y vaya que me había salido bien... hasta que Kiba volvió a intentarlo, pero esta vez no lo hizo solo... su grupo habitual lo acompaño y lo intento con él, logrando su objetivo... Kiba me había violado, junto con todos ellos_

-Los voy a matar- murmuré con ira contenida

-Y yo te voy a ayudar- hablo Naruto molesto

-Sai y yo los ayudaremos- intervino por primera vez Neji

_Estaba tan sucia, tan manchada, tan rota... pero fingí que estaba bien... total, había fingido toda mi vida, ¿Porqué no hacerlo ahora? era una excelente actriz... por que me salió a la perfección... Pero ¿Saben? lo de Kiba no paró ahí... siguió buscándome, me volvi su puta personal, la de él y la de su grupo... quería acabar con eso, quería hacerlo, pero no había manera, lo intente todo para que dejara de buscarme... pero no lo logré... no lo hice... _

-¡Ahora si lo voy a matar!- gruñí furioso

_No se preocupen, eso no paso a mayores, no estuve ni embarazada, ni tampoco tuve alguna enfermedad... solo fui una muñeca rota_

_..._

_Para aminorar el ambiente que he creado, supongo que diré esto... me esta gustando hablar en pasado, me siento como una narradora omnipresente... espero que ese chiste si les haya hecho reír por que la historia sigue_

-¿Hay mas?- preguntó Hiashi, sorprendiéndonos a todos, su tono de voz... demostraba que estaba furioso... pero tambien triste

_Un día... Kiba me encerró en un salón junto con él, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, yo ya no lo impedía... hasta que Kakashi-sensei abrió la puerta, fuimos castigados, Tsunade-sensei nos expulso del colegio una semana, intento hablar conmigo, por que se dio cuenta que estaba ausente cuando ella habló... pero yo no dije nada... no fui capaz_

_Los rumores de que era la puta personal de Kiba se expandieron por el instituto en unas horas... agradezco que ustedes chicos no les hicieran caso a los rumores, ustedes fueron mi tabla de salvación en mi océano negro, pero yo ya no soportaba mas, no podía soportar que los chicos intentaran acostarse conmigo cada dos por tres... ya no lo soportaba, así que en este momento, estoy en mi habitación, sola, con un bote de pastillas y una grabadora_

No puede ser

_A las personas que están presentes, que estoy segura serán mas o menos cinco o seis personas, quiero decirles que los quiero..._

No, Hinata ¡No!

_Neji-niisan, por favor, cuida de Hanabi-chan, cuida que coma bien, que no deje de ir al colegio, que siga con su vida... te quiero Nii-san_

-Hinata- murmuró Neji dolido

_Hanabi-chan, cuídate, te quiero, te quiero mas de lo que una hermana puede querer a otra, como dijo mama, te quiero como a mi propia hija, la que no tuve... aunque muy probablemente hubiera tenido si las cosas seguían como iban_

-Nee-san, no, no no... ¡NO! ¡Nee-san! ¡Despierta!- gritaba Hanabi

_Papa, se que amabas a mama y se que me culpas por su muerte, por que yo fui la razón por la que mama se debilito, por la que mama ya no te sonreía a ti, pero, debes saber que ella tambien te amaba y le dolía cuando no estabas para ella -lo cual fue la mayor parte del tiempo- yo tambien te amo papa_

-Hinata...- murmuró Hiashi contenidamente

_Naruto-kun, cuida de Sasuke-kun y Sai-kun, cuida que no se peleen como siempre, que no se maten entre los dos en casa, cuida que Sasuke-kun sonría, cuida que Sai-kun jamas deje esa manera de ser tan extraña que lo hace único, te quiero mucho Naruto-kun, fuiste el mejor amigo que cualquiera quiere tener_

-Eso haré Hinata-chan... Tambien te quiero- murmuró Naruto tratando de evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos

_Sai-kun, al principio tus frases me avergonzaban, pero luego te tomé confianza y hasta incluso te seguía el juego, siempre había sido muy divertido hablar contigo, por favor no cambies, te quiero mucho_

-Tambien te quiero Hinata-chan, me asegurare de no cambiar- susurró Sai apretando sus puños

_..._

_Sasuke-kun... Por favor, tranquilízate, te conozco mas de lo que crees y se que, en este momento debes estar a punto de estrellar tu puño contra la pared, por favor, evita pelear con Sai-kun, es tu hermano menor, debes protegerlo... eres al que mas voy a extrañar de los tres, me hacías reír tanto con tus bromas, que me hacías olvidar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque fuera solo por un rato, gracias Sasuke-kun, gracias por todo, gracias por apoyarme, lamento no tener el valor suficiente para... eso lo leerás luego... Te quiero Sasuke-kun, te quiero muchísimo .. Si quieres ir a golpear a Kiba, adelante, eso me haría muy feliz... aunque ya no pueda __mostrártelo_

-Tambien te quiero Hinata y lo golpeare, lo golpeare hasta que ya no pueda respirar... intentare no pelear con Sai, pero no prometo nada- susurré con una sonrisa ladina en mi rostro, mientras permitía que las lagrimas bajaran por mis mejillas

_Bien, creo que eso es todo... los quiero, los quiero muchísimo, mas que a mi vida -como se darán cuenta- se que todo estará bien, no haré mucha diferencia, solo, deben seguir con sus vidas... me enteraré si no lo hacen ¿ok?... creo que debo dejar las bromas... Gracias por todo, los adoro_

_..._

Hubo una pausa larga ¿Eso era todo?

_Ahora pueden coger los sobres y leer las cartas_

* * *

**Final del primer capitulo**

**Espero les haya gustado, y espero busquen a cual libro me refiero, si saben cual es o ya lo han leído, déjenme su opinión del libro en un Review  
**

**¿Esta mal que diga que lloré?**

**Recordé**** unas cosas que me hacen un poco mal...**

**Actualizaré pronto**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo, tanto como yo disfrute ****escribiéndolo**

**Sin mas que decir**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Matta-ne**

**HanaMiu**


	2. Capitulo 2

**¡Yo!**

**Les traigo el nuevo capitulo**

**Como ando sin imaginación, esta un poco corto y repetitivo**

**_Hinata, la voz_**

**-diálogos-**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Neji**

_Ahora pueden coger los sobres y leer las cartas_

Tras escuchar esa frase, todos nos quedamos de piedra, nadie se movía, nadie decía nada, solo mirábamos la mesa de noche que tenía encima, varios sobres de diferentes colores

-La ambulancia ya llegó- escuche detrás de mi

-Tenten…- murmuré dolido

En un instante, paramédicos entraron a la habitación moviéndonos, tomaron a Hinata y la pusieron en una camilla y la sacaron, vimos como se la llevaban de la casa y la metían dentro de la ambulancia…

-Aun se puede hacer algo Neji, ellos la salvaran- murmuró Tenten abrazándome por detrás, asentí y camine hacia la mesa de noche, busque entre los sobres, el que tuviera mi nombre, tome un sobre blanco y salí de la habitación, caminé hasta el jardín, y me senté debajo del árbol que compartíamos Hinata y yo, saqué la carta y empecé a leer

_Neji-niisan_

_Para empezar, te quiero agradecer todo lo que hiciste por mi_

_Me cuidaste desde que era muy pequeña, junto con mama, estuviste pendiente de mi todo este tiempo, no quiero que te culpes, ni que te digas que hiciste un mal trabajo, porque no es así, se que estabas ocupado, estas en la universidad nii-san, tienes cosas que hacer, no siempre podrías cuidarme_

-Hinata... Siempre podría hacerlo...- murmuré con tristeza

_Quiero que sigas con tu vida, eres una de las personas mas fuertes que conozco, y este suceso no puede derrumbarte. No te derrumbaste con la muerte de tu padre, no te derrumbaras con mi muerte._

_Nii-san, hay algo que debes saber, es una vieja historia, que explica porque mi padre me odia... nadie mas debe saberla, ¿sabes porque? Porque no quiero que los demás piensen cosas __erróneas_

-¿Que es lo que debo saber Hinata...?- me pregunté volteando la hoja

_Antes de que nacieras, la esposa de tu padre murió..._

"¿Que...?"

_Por tal motivo, el tío Hizashi cayó en una gran depresión, causando que mi madre, su mejor amiga, se preocupara muchísimo por él..._

"¿A donde quieres llegar Hinata?"

_¿Te has preguntado alguna vez... Por qué siempre te digo Nii-san? _

_Hace años, mis padres se separaron, puesto que mi padre siempre estaba de viaje, por tal motivo, mi madre, Yukari, fue a vivir con Hizashi... el problema que se formo allí fue... que ambos se enamoraron_

"¿¡Que!?"

_Cuando Hiashi echó a mi madre de la mansión, ella ya no tuvo donde quedarse, por suerte, Hizashi aun estaba en la ciudad y le ofreció irse con él, a Estados Unidos, así lo hizo, durante años estuvo con él, en un lugar en donde nadie los conocía, donde nadie sabía que ella había sido la esposa de Hyuga Hiashi, allí solo eran Hyuga Hizashi y Hyuga Yukari... una pareja de recién casados que había llegado de Japón... Y no paso ni un año, hasta que la gran noticia, de Yukari estaba embarazada llegara a las vidas de ambos, durante años les alegraste la vida... luego yo estuve en su vientre cuatro años mas tarde, después de que nacieras. Mamá dijo que eramos felices, pero que Hizashi enfermo del corazon y por eso mismo, tuvimos que volver a Japón... Aun siendo yo una bebe, yo era la mas parecida a mamá... Hiashi la secuestro mientras que a Hizashi lo internaban en el hospital..._

_Eres mi hermano Nii-san, no lo digo por que así te considere, lo digo, por que es así... somos hermanos de sangre. Hyuga Hizashi y Hyuga Yukari son nuestros padres... En el momento en que mama te tuvo en su vientre, nuestros padres fueron muy felices, eras la bendición mas grande que ambos pudieron tener por cuatro años, y luego fui yo, en el momento en que yo nací, Hiashi apartó a nuestra madre de Hizashi, encerrándola en la __mansión, y poco tiempo después, tu padre murió, siendo Hiashi el que tomo tu custodia y te cuidó_

"¿Hinata es mi hermana?"

_Yo me entere hace mucho tiempo, en el momento en que Hanabi-chan nació, ella tambien es nuestra hermanita. Mamá me contó toda la verdad, me contó cada detalle de la historia, como Hiashi la abandonó, la echó de la casa y ella fue a vivir con Hizashi, como naciste tu, como fue encerrada a la mansión... como fue abusada por Hiashi para concebir a Hanabi-chan..._

-Ese maldito- murmuré con ira contenida

_Por eso te pido que cuides a Hanabi-chan... ella, a pesar de no ser hija de Hizashi, es hija de Yukari, es nuestra hermana, y quiero que la protejas, como hiciste conmigo, quiero que veles por ella, cuida que no se derrumbe, cuida que coma, cuida que siga yendo al colegio... no quiero que se encierre en si misma, no quiero que haga lo que hice yo... no quiero que pase, por lo que pasé yo_

_Ese es el único favor que te pido Nii-san... se fuerte y ayuda a que Hanabi-chan tambien sea fuerte... Te quiero_

-Te prometo que la cuidaré Hinata, te lo juro... yo tambien te quiero hermana...- murmuré dolido, recostando la cabeza en el tronco de aquel árbol

Luego de unos instantes, una gran brisa sopló zafando el sobre de mis manos, mientras volaba, varios pedazos de papel caían al piso, los tomé con cuidado y los leí

_Te quiero nii-san_

Tomé otro

_Quiero que seas feliz_

Cambié de papel

_Te conozco como la palma de mi mano_

"¿De que esta hablando?"

_Vive y ayúdale a vivir _

"¿Que?"

_Se que la amas..._

"Hinata..."

_Lucha por ella... Lucha por Hanabi-chan_

"¡No puede ser...!"

_Se que amas a Hanabi-chan... espero que lo que te acabo de contar no influya nada... no dejes que influya_

-Ella lo sabía...- murmuré avergonzado

_Solo ten cuidado... no lastimes a otros corazones_

-¿De que hablas?- pregunté al aire

-¡Neji!- escuche un grito proveniente de la puerta

-Tenten...- susurré suavemente

-Se que este no es el mejor momento, pero Hinata-chan me dio valor así que aquí va...- habló rápidamente

-¿Que sucede?- pregunté confundido, mirando el sobre marrón que traía en sus manos

-...Me gustas- dijo luego de dar una gran bocanada de aire

-Tenten... yo...- traté de decir

-No te preocupes, solo lo hago para sellar estos sentimientos, debo seguir adelante, así que rechazarme... se que amas a otra persona- me interrumpió con una sonrisa suave

-Lo siento... yo ya amo a otra persona- dije mirándola tiernamente

-Gracias por escucharme- dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia la puerta

"Hinata... ¿A esto te referías con otros corazones?" dirigí mi vista al cielo

-¡Neji!- la escuche llamarme, la miré -Buena suerte con Hanabi-chan- dijo sonriendo

"Gracias"

* * *

**Fin del capitulo de Neji**

**Jamas pensé poner Neji-Hanabi, en un principio quise poner NejiTen, pero con la historia de Yukari y Hizashi, era mejor Hanabi, ya saben, amor prohibido y todo eso**

**Aun no se si Hinata se salvará... los médicos pueden intentarlo, pero no estoy segura si salvarla o no... ¿Que me dicen? ¿La salvo? ¿La dejo morir?**

**Espero les haya gustado y que respondan mis preguntas, pidiendo sus opiniones sobre el futuro incierto de Hinata**

**Actualizaré pronto**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo, tanto como yo disfrute ****escribiéndolo**

**Sin mas que decir**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Matta-ne**

**HanaMiu**


	3. Capitulo 3

**¡Yo!**

**Les traigo el nuevo capitulo**

**Como ando sin imaginación, esta un poco corto y repetitivo**

**_Hinata_**

**-diálogos-**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

_Tenten-chan._

_Fuiste mi mejor amiga, aunque muchos no lo sepan, cariño, me apoyaste cuando más te necesitaba, me aconsejaste cuando estaba deprimida, me ayudaste tantas veces, que ya perdí la cuenta. Gracias_

_Se que un simple gracias no ayuda mucho a lo que ha pasado hoy, se que diciéndote estas cosas, debes sentir la peor persona del mundo, se que te debes sentir exactamente como siente Neji ahora, pero, realmente hiciste mucho por mi. Yo simplemente quiero decirte gracias_

_Amiga, hay tanta cosas que quiero contarte, así que empezaré:_

_Leí vuelta a la página, varias lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas_

_1. Le confesé mis sentimientos sentía la carta_

"¡Bien hecho! ... Pero es un poco tarde"

_2. Deje en el instituto unas cajas en mi casillero, una de esas es para ti. El lunes, ve y abre mi casillero, la clave es 2312, toma la caja marrón, allí hay cosas que compré para ti y que jamás te dí. También hay una para Neji, la caja es blanca, tómala y entregasela... Olvide escribir eso en la carta de él _

Suspiré... Hinata jamás cambiaría

_3. Sé que amas a mi primo_

"¿Que?"

_Pero, también sé, que el ama a otra persona... Y tú lo sabes. Se que es doloroso, pero que ser fuerte_

_4. Se que quieres decirle que te gusta... Ve y hablo, que este acontecimiento no frustre tus planes, ve, confiésate y se libre_

_5. No llores mi muerte, no me gusta ver a la gente llorar y aunque no me vean, yo estaré ahí a su lado_

_6. Está pendiente y fíjate las cosas a tú alrededor... Hay alguien que te quiere y tú siquiera sabes que existe... No te cierres, mira otros horizontes_

_7. Se que no odiosa mi hermana como crees que lo haces... Sabes que no es culpa de ella... Y sabes que no se puede hacer nada..._

_Creo que eso es todo_

_Tenten-chan, te quiero mucho_

_Con amor..._

_Hinata_

Corrí por la mansión hasta llegar a los jardines, tome una gran bocanada de aire decidida

-¡Neji!- grité desde la puerta

Lo vi mover los labios, mas no se que dijo

-Se que este no es el mejor momento, pero Hinata-chan me dio valor así que aquí va...- le hablé rápidamente

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto confundido, mirando el sobre marrón que traía en mis manos

-...Me gustas- dije luego de dar otra gran bocanada de aire

-Tenten... yo...- trato de decir

-No te preocupes, solo lo hago para sellar estos sentimientos, debo seguir adelante, así que rechazarme... se que amas a otra persona- lo interrumpí con una sonrisa suave

-Lo siento... yo ya amo a otra persona- dijo mirándola tiernamente

-Gracias por escucharme- le respondí sonriendo y caminando hacia la puerta, me di la vuelta -¡Neji!- lo llame de nuevo, me miró -Buena suerte con Hanabi-chan- dije sonriendo

Lo vi sonreír y entre a la mansión de nuevo, buscando a Hanabi quien debía sentirse realmente devastada

-Hanabi-chan...- la vi a lo lejos

* * *

**Si lo se, muy corto, no tengo inspiración, ademas aun faltan muchas cartas y no se que hacer, pero, tengo una idea mas o menos**

**Aun no se si hacer que Hina viva o muera, no lo se, sería lindo que al final este con Sasuke... ya veremos que hago, pero sigan dando su opinión sobre eso, haré lo que me digan ¿La salvo o no?**

**¿Con quien creen que Tenten debería quedarse...? Lo se... soy demasiado irresponsable**

**Espero les haya gustado y que respondan mis preguntas, pidiendo sus opiniones sobre el futuro incierto de Hinata**

**Actualizaré pronto**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo, tanto como yo disfrute ****escribiéndolo**

**Sin mas que decir**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Matta-ne**

**HanaMiu**


	4. AVISO

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí Hana con una noticia, no muy buena**

**Este es un aviso de cancelación, verán...**

**Como habrán leído algunos en "¿Existe la libertad?" dejaré mis historias hasta nuevo aviso, oh bueno, hasta que concluya "Consecuencias" y "My Neighbor" **

**Dedicaré todo mi tiempo a finalizar esas dos historias, cuando lo haga, retomaré esta y la continuaré hasta el final, así retomaré otra hasta concluirla y eventualmente terminar todas las historias que están en proceso**

**Por el momento, el orden de escritura será de la siguiente manera**

**1. Consecuencias**

**2. My Neighbor**

**3. Cartas**

**4. Chantaje **

**5. Girls Games **

**Diariamente vienen ideas a mi, así que tal vez estarán viendo one-shot míos  
**

**A diferencia de "¿Existe la libertad?" esta historia tiene una continuación asegurada, así que no se preocupen, perdonen las molestias**

**Con mil disculpas se despide**

**HanaMiu**


End file.
